Shippo’s Arrogance and Sesshomaru’s Anger Issue
by KuroKasumi-2
Summary: A funny short story on Shippo getting a little carried away with a prank on Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru snapping. And some other fun supprises. Also, please submit me a review!


**Shippo's Arrogance and Sesshomaru's anger issue.  
**

As the group sat down at another open area to spend the night in the woods, Kagome and Sango decide to go for a bath in the hot springs. Of course this meant Inuyasha having to sit guard to make sure nothing happens. Curiously Shippo wanders over to where Inuyasha was standing.  
'Hmm… wish you could be in their with them?' Shippo implied accusingly.  
'Pfft. Not likely. Like I'd wanna see her.' Inuyasha remarked cocking his head upwards.  
'Heh. Sure you wouldn't. Just trying to cover up the fact you can't? Said Shippo with a dumb smirk.  
'Just what are you trying to get at you little runt?' Said Inuyasha, getting quite annoyed by his presence.  
Inuyasha starting to blush, Shippo was quite convinced Inuyasha would love to be in there. For all the cruel acts Inuyasha had done to Shippo in the past, and not for quite another number of years, he could not hurt Inuyasha back physically until he was a fully grown Youkai. Taking advantage of his innocent character, small size and lack of age, he figured it would be the perfect chance to strike back at Inuyasha… mentally.  
'Hah. Its written all over your face.' Said Shippo  
'Shut up before I pound your head in the ground.' Inuyasha threatened.  
'Well… since you just don't care so much, I guess I'll just go hop in their with them. Heh, watch these skills.' Shippo said with a stupid grin  
Inuyasha stared accusingly as Shippo walked down the path to the hot spring. In an instant, changing his attitude from a little punk to all innocent and sad he walked Kagome and Sango in the hot spring.  
'Oh, hey Shippo… you look down, what's the matter?' Kagome asked.   
Inuyasha… peeking down the pathway, able to hear everything with his heightened sense of hearing due to being a hanyou.  
'What is that little brat up to?' He muttered to himself.  
'It's Inuyasha! He's picking on me again! He sobbed.  
'WHAT?! INUYASHA SIT BOY!!!!!' Kagome screamed in frustration.  
'AAH!' before Inuyasha could speak another word his face was plowed into the mud.  
'Poor thing. He's constantly picking on you for no reason.' Sango added.  
'Kagome… I'm feeling really down, can I have a hug?' Shippo asked looking at the ground.  
'Sure, come here.' Just as Kagome said that Inuyasha perked up just in time to see Shippo hugging Kagome around her… "Unmentionables".   
'WHAT?! Why you—' Inuyasha screamed. Of course just as he yelled that…  
'SIT!' Kagome yelled again.  
And his face in the ground again.  
'…Why that little bastard, I'll kill him! Showing off like this!' Inuyasha becoming unbelievably frustrated.   
Just as he recovered from the beads of segregation again he sees Shippo cuddling with Kagome and Sango in the hot spring. And he has a big fat stupid smile on his face directed at Inuyasha.  
Blood rushing to his head and not thinking twice about anything, unsheathes Tetsusaiga.   
'That's it you little bastard! – WIND SCAR!!!' As Inuyasha yells, the 5 beams of energy rip through the forest, just as Kagome and Sango turn around with Shippo In-between them…. Aww hell… they all say in synchronization. Without time to react, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, the hot spring, as well as well as a quarter mile of forest are incinerated.   
'AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Inuyasha starts laughing hysterically. Aww shit wait a minute… I just killed Kagome… and Sango… DAMNIT!'  
Just as the event unfolds Miroku comes running just to see the after math of the hot spring.  
'Oh my God!!!! You killed Sango!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!' and in a fit of rage opens his wind tunnel and sucks up Inuyasha, and his sword. Panting, looking at what just happened not even able to comprehend what happened, 2 female villagers, who had just witnessed what happened…  
'Umm, excuse me monk, where exactly do things go when you suck them up with that hand?'  
'Uuhhh… that is a good question… let's see… stupidly enough, Miroku opens up his hand again towards his face…  
'You know I really don't - AAH! - And Miroku then sucks himself up, imploding the area and creating a massive crater. With all the commotion, Kirara wanders over and sees all the crap that just happened. With a 'WTF' expression… she lets out a squeal of joy, Note the next sequences of quotes are Kirara talking to herself in her head.  
IM FREE AT LAST!!! No more ass holes riding on my back like I'm a freakin' taxi service!  
She then transforms and fly's off to no-where in particular, yet.   
Kirara then arrives at a small town. With no jerks on her back giving her order after order, she loses it and starts terrorizing the village. As she just finishes ripping a few villagers to ribbons, everyone starts running and screaming in a massive panic.  
"HAHA! That's right bitches! RUN!!!' She thinks to herself as she kills more helpless innocents.  
Meanwhile, Kohaku wanders into the village after all the screaming, only to see her former partner on a killing spree.  
'Oh my God… well, sorry Kirara. He said in sorrow. But nevertheless, to his arrogance, just as he raised his scythe to throw and Kirara, she had already jumped on him and eaten most of him. After a few steps devouring Kohaku, She stops…  
'Aww crap… I ate his scythe…' Just as that though went through her head she dropped dead as the scythe fragments had ripped through her internal organs.

Elsewhere….

LORD SESSHOMARU!! LORD SESSHOMARU!! LORD SESSHOMARU!! WAIT FOR ME LORD SESSHOMARU!!' Jaken repeated and repeated in his more-annoying then hell voice.  
'Oh my God can that little leg humper go 5 seconds without announcing my name?' Sesshomaru pondered to himself.  
'LORD SESS—' Jaken started again  
'JAKEN WOULD YOU SHUT THE **FUCK** UP???' Sesshomaru finally snapped.  
'Lord Sesshomaru? What is the meaning of this outbreak? Lord Sesshomaru?!' Jaken went on…  
'ok… that's it…' Just as he said, he takes out Tyokijin and cuts Jaken clean in half.  
'Master Sesshomaru? Why did you do such a thing? Rin inquired.  
'Oh for fuck sake not you too…' And without thinking, cuts down Rin. 'Hmm.. maby that was a little harsh to do to a child. He then takes out Tenseiga and revives her.  
'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU DICK WEED?!' Screamed Rin  
Sesshomaru then cut her down again in reflex at Rin yelling at him. Holding Tenseiga in one hand and Tyokijin in the other (we'll just pretend it didn't get cut off) Sesshomaru gets a big smile on his face.  
He the re-resurrects Rin…  
'FUCK'! Yelled Rin.  
He then kills her again, then resurrects her again.  
'CUT IT OUT ASS HOLE!'   
Repeats process.  
'GOD-DAMNIT! YOU DOUCHE STOP IT!!'  
Repeats process, now laughing so hard his gut feels likes its about to burst,  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!'  
Repeats process… Unfortunately this time, when he goes to slice her, nothing happens.  
Sesshomaru stopped laughing and looked at Rin, who was looking at the ground, and as a red aura appears around her she spontaneously transforms into a massive armored demon with two huge flaming cleavers. And about 18x Sesshomaru's size.  
'Aww hell… I'm sorry?' Sesshomaru said with a stupid smile.  
Without hesitation Oni-Rin cuts Sesshomaru in half with one cleaver, then cuts vertically with the other cleaver, and then in a series of slashes cuts him to bits and then burns the bits to charcoal with the flame on the cleavers. After Sesshomaru's had his ass handed to him, Rin Transforms back into her innocent 8 year old self.  
'Ooooh right… sorry 'lord' Sesshomaru, I forgot to tell you I'm a very powerful demon from the south… I just kept it a secret to avoid any complications.

Alas. Every powerful human and Demon in the continent are now dead, hence, the warring states era can end and the jewel shards, a memory. Thus why today there are no 'demons' or 'jewel shards of mass destruction' and no ridiculously strong humans able to wield massive swords or strange boomerang weapons. 

The End! What a happy ending, wouldn't you agree? 


End file.
